


Une histoire à 4 voix

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 voix, 4 personnes qui racontent la même histoire, le même matin pluvieux. 4 interprétations différentes remplies d'amour et de tendresse, mélangeant Faberry et Brittana dans le monde merveilleux de Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Santana Lopez

Il pleuvait. Un peu de cette petite pluie si particulière à Lima tentait de mouiller le sol asséché. Je restais figée devant ce spectacle. Brittany me tenait appuyée contre le matelas, m’autorisant à peine une position assise pour observer le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle dormait encore. Même si ce n’était pas pour longtemps, le crépitement de la pluie devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde. Bientôt le velux au-dessus de nous serait brouillé par les larmes des nuages. 

Je souris. C’était Brittany qui le prétendait. J’aimais sa vision des éléments si particulière. Voir le monde à travers ses yeux était un don. Parfois, elle me faisait profiter de ses éclairs de génie qui lui traversaient l’esprit. C’était magique. Une vraie bouffée d’oxygène. Mais là, je pouvais simplement prétendre que rien ne m’attendait pour la journée et que je pourrais rester allongée sous elle, son corps nu pressé contre le mien. 

C’était ma deuxième manière préférée de me réveiller, juste derrière être dans ses bras. Rien ne pouvait égaler les sentiments de protection que ces positions m’offraient. Un de mes doigts commença à courir le long de sa peau douce, caressant le sentiment de notre proximité. Mon sourire s’élargit et mes yeux quittèrent le spectacle de Lima prenant l’eau pour venir se poser sur elle. 

Son corps brillait doucement dans la lumière grise de ce matin pluvieux. Je brûlai de déplacer les couvertures et de la révéler mais la fraicheur de l’air la réveillerait aussitôt. Après la nuit que nous venions de passer, elle méritait bien tout le repos possible. J’embrassais le haut de sa tête, reniflant des bouffées de son shampoing. Paradisiaque. 

Le temps sembla ralentir, se calant sur sa respiration paisible. Je me surpris à adopter ce rythme nouveau à mon tour, progressivement, cherchant à me fondre dans son corps, à ne faire qu’une. Je fermai les yeux. Rien ne viendrait troubler la quiétude de ce matin, rien. 

— SAAAAANNNNN, IL PLEUT.  
Son hurlement aussitôt suivi d’une perte de chaleur due au rejet des couvertures et au fait qu’elle s’était levée pour filer à la fenêtre me tira du sommeil dans lequel je glissais à nouveau. Je grommelai puis grognai et enfin gémis mais pas de ce genre de gémissements que nous avions émis toute la nuit, non, le genre de gémissement où vous regrettez quelque chose que vous n’avez plus. 

J’ouvris les yeux. Elle se tenait appuyée contre la vitre, nue. La lumière rendait sa peau encore plus blanche qu’à l’accoutumée et faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux blonds. Quelques reflets s’amusaient à jouer les perturbateurs me faisant cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Vision paradisiaque dans ce matin devenu enfer. Pourquoi n’était-elle plus pressée contre mon corps ?   
Elle se retourna et je sus que j’étais fichue. Fini, ce matin à paresser, elle dans mes bras. Fini, la chaleur de son corps réchauffant le mien. Fini, la sensation d’être complète grâce à sa proximité. Nous avions plusieurs mètres entre nous. Une immensité, un gouffre, un espace qui ne devrait pas être autorisé à exister. Son expression peinée me tira de mes pensées. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose de moi. 

— Peut-on aller dehors ? Faire une promenade ?  
La suggestion innocente, murmurée avec juste ce qu’il fallait de sentiment pour m’empêcher de dire non, me prit à la gorge. Je dus me forcer à sourire. Oui, j’allais abandonner ce qu’il restait des couvertures chaudes de mon lit, des cendres de ce petit matin parfait pour une marche sous la pluie. J’acquiesçai et dus la retenir lorsqu’elle voulut se précipiter dehors … toujours nue. Se promener à la limite, donner un spectacle gratuit aux voisins en manque et attraper une pneumonie, très peu pour moi. 

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions derrière nos parapluies, capuche rabattue pour moi, cheveux au vent pour elle. Oui, derrière nos parapluies. Elle avait insisté et décrété que c’était la meilleure manière de s’en servir. J’étais restée perplexe mais plus vite, nous en aurions terminées avec cette balade et plus vite, nous serions à la maison … avec une douche chaude … et une chambre déserte … et sans doute beaucoup moins de vêtements. 

Nos parapluies se remplissaient petit à petit d’eau et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de les tenir devant nous. A plusieurs reprises, je jurai après en avoir renversé sur moi. Elle se contentait de sourire et de m’embrasser la joue. Heureuse. Peu importe ce que nous faisions, la voir ainsi suffisait à mon bonheur. 

Nous arrivâmes enfin au bord du petit ruisseau. Lâchant ma main, elle sautilla du mieux qu’elle put jusqu’à la berge sans agiter trop son parapluie. Elle le fit avec une grâce étonnante presque rafraichissante si je n’avais pas eu peur du mot et de son implication sur nos corps déjà détrempés. L’eau tumultueuse sembla la ravir et elle me retourna un sourire gigantesque en me faisant signe de faire comme elle. Renversant son parapluie, elle tenta de le vider au milieu de la rivière. Puis elle fit un petit au revoir de la main, une tâche manifestement importante à ses yeux avait été accomplie. 

Le regard ne trompait pas. Nous refîmes encore plusieurs fois cette même routine : se balader dans la ville, parapluie à l’envers avant de venir les vider dans le ruisseau. Chaque gouttelette que nous rendions ainsi au cours d’eau semblait la remplir d’une joie et d’une fierté immense. Elle en rayonnait de beauté.

Nous fûmes rejointes par Quinn et Rachel quelques minutes plus tard. Rachel parlant avec animation à Brittany, comme si elle savait ce qui se déroulait ici. Quinn, morose, sans doute tirée du lit aussi, tentait de sourire à sa copine. Le cœur de Quinn n’était plus au fond de son lit, drapé dans des draps chauds. C’était une petite brunette montée sur piles et profondément agaçante qui le tenait dans ses mains. Ce que Hobbit veut, Hobbit a. A plusieurs reprises, ce matin-là, mon souffle fut coupé par la simplicité et la perfection des gestes de Brittany. C’était un ange descendu pour moi. Mon paradis se promenant sur Terre. 

La pluie s’arrêta enfin et avec elle, cette étrange routine qui nous avait occupées pendant trois heures. Elle m’attrapa la main et, ensemble, nous vidèrent une dernière fois l’eau recueillie. Nous étions trempées, frigorifiées et sans doute en voie d’attraper une pneumonie pour moi mais elle ne semblait pas s’en inquiéter. Elle m’attrapa la main après avoir replié son parapluie et me tira contre elle. La proximité de son corps me fit tout oublier : le froid, la pluie, l’humidité qui s’infiltrait dans mes vêtements. Elle se tenait là devant moi, m’embrassa et murmura la plus étrange phrase du monde contre mes lèvres :

— Nous ne sommes pas imperméables, mon amour.


	2. Quinn Fabray

Nuit, pas nuit, peut-être encore un peu sombre, je ne veux même pas le savoir. C’est trop tôt pour moi et elle le sait. J’ai envie de grogner mais je me retiens. Je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction d’un geste de ma part. Pas quand c’est tout ce qu’elle attend de moi pour me pousser à sortir du lit. Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais me réveiller sa douce chaleur au creux de mes bras, ses cheveux caressant ma peau nue, son souffle déclenchant de multiples frissons promesses d’ébats plus tard ? 

Mais non, je n’ai toujours droit qu’à sa magnifique voix musicale, trop forte si tôt le matin, à ses doigts joueurs qui s’amusent à enflammer ma peau sans me laisser de répit, à son rire quand elle voit que je lutte. Douce torture. De celle que l’on regrette et que l’on recherche en même temps. Je l’aime. 

J’ouvre un œil et découvre son sourire éblouissant au-dessus de moi. Je ne peux m’empêcher de le reproduire. Elle sait qu’elle a gagné. Je vais me lever, prendre cette douche seule, maudire ma copine si matinale et me trainer jusqu’à une tasse de café. Quand, enfin, je serai passée par toutes ces étapes, je quémanderai un baiser, un câlin, n’importe quoi pour rendre ce matin plus doux encore. Mais elle semble avoir d’autres plans aujourd’hui, je sens presque ses mains ramper sur ma peau, cherchant mes points faibles. Je soupire. Je ne vais pas aimer ce qu’elle a à proposer. 

Son regard est suppliant, sa proposition insensée, plus encore quand j’ai entendu le nom de Santana suivi très rapidement de Brittany. Comme si c’était quelque chose qui pouvait arriver. Je me recroqueville sous les rares pans de couverture qu’elle m’a laissés. Elle rit. De ce rire si génialement expressif, je suis foutue. Désespérée, je m’accroche à ce qui reste de mon sommeil, cette bienveillante torpeur d’où j’ai été arrachée.

Ma tête sous l’oreiller, je sens sa langue sur la peau nue de mon épaule. Je me tortille, désespérée de plus mais satisfaite de ce que j’obtiens. Elle grogne, gênée par mes mouvements. Je ne veux pas qu’elle s’arrête. Je souhaite dériver à nouveau dans ce rêve où elle faisait ce qu’elle voulait de moi. Je le veux en vrai, le sentir réellement aussi. Elle joue de mes faiblesses, m’attirant de plus en plus vers cet état dépendant d’elle où je ne peux rien lui refuser. 

M’avouant vaincue, je me pousse vers le haut, lui indiquant ma volonté de me lever et de m’habiller. Je n’ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu’elle sourit. Elle s’assoit sur le lit, me laissant toute marge de manœuvre pour me lever. La pluie tombe dehors, la pièce insonorisée m’avait empêchée de le savoir. Je retiens un gémissement. Vraiment ? Une promenade sous la pluie avec Britt et S ? C’est ça son plan romantique cette fois ? 

J’enfile une des jambes de mon pantalon, vacillant légèrement à cause du manque de sommeil. Deux mains fermes viennent stabiliser mes hanches. Automatiquement, ses pouces frottent de petits cercles sur ma peau, comme un réflexe sur lequel elle n’aurait aucun contrôle. Son corps s’appuie finalement contre le mien, son menton repose sur mon épaule. Je termine de m’habiller et tourne légèrement la tête pour lui sourire. 

Elle m’embrasse la joue avant de me murmurer à l’oreille :  
— Je t’attends en bas.  
Je grogne, désespérée d’y échapper. Je contemple avec envie le lit vide. Elle sait que je n’y retournerai pas. Il a perdu de son attrait. Son rire dans l’escalier m’empêche d’être trop en colère. Elle est heureuse. Peu importe ce qui se passe maintenant, c’est important pour elle. J’enfile un pull et attrape nos vestes. 

Elle m’attend à la porte, impatiente d’aller dehors. Elle me tend un parapluie et se précipite, négligeant sa veste. Quelques pas plus loin, je la rappelle :  
— Rachel, ta veste.  
Elle fait demi-tour et l’enfile presque à la vitesse du son. Me prenant au dépourvu, elle m’embrasse avant de me tirer dehors à sa suite. La journée risque d’être longue.


	3. Rachel Berry

On réfléchit souvent trop. C’est un défaut. Mais à cette seconde, les bras étendus, le visage en proie au vent, je ne peux espérer une meilleure manière de découvrir ce paradis qui m’attend. Les gouttes ruissellent sur ma peau. Mouillées jusqu’aux os, le silence nous entoure. Un silence si confortable. Seul mon rire tranche parfois dans l’air frais du matin. 

Elle attrape ma main, liant nos doigts. C’était électrisant de partager une telle connexion. Nos regards se croisèrent, sans que cela soit voulu. Quinn ne comprend pas ce que nous faisons ici mais elle est là … pour moi. Mon sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle est magnifique. Le matin l’enveloppe d’une aura à peine perceptible. 

Elle est là, à côté de moi et je savoure cette proximité. Nous nous arrêtons, synchrone sans même nous consulter. Il n’y a pas besoin. Le parapluie rempli, nous retournons à la rivière. Quinn ne saisit toujours pas. Mais je ne vais pas lui expliquer, ce n’est pas mon rôle. 

Et puis, soudainement, la pluie s’arrête. Le vent se lève et entreprend de pousser les dernières gouttes d’eau vers les flaques. Dans la terre molle, Brittany s’amuse du pied à tracer des chemins entre ces petites mares. Les nuages s’écartent révélant un ciel bleu et un soleil brillant. L’air est encore humide. Ses bras m’entourent et son menton repose sur le sommet de ma tête. Mes mains s’échappent de leur prison pour aller caresser son dos à travers son imperméable trempé. L’étreinte est bizarre, mouillée et pas vraiment agréable mais je ne l’échangerai pas à ce moment-là. 

Je frissonne involontairement. Tout compte fait, un bon feu chaud ne serait pas dérangeant ou du moins, pouvoir sortir de ces vêtements mouillés serait un soulagement. Quinn le perçoit et s’écarte. Je suis le mouvement me collant contre elle. Elle recule la tête, essayant de croiser mon regard mais sans succès. Nous faisons quelques pas ainsi. 

Soudain, je me rappelle où nous sommes et mes yeux s’écarquillent. Trop tard. Mes bras ne rencontrent plus que du vide, Quinn ayant eu la présence d’esprit de me lâcher dans sa chute. Je me mords la lèvre, retenant mon rire. Quinn est allongée dans une belle flaque boueuse, les fesses sans doute déjà trempées. Elle se redresse et me fusille du regard. Je n’y tiens plus et explose de rire. 

Des larmes perlent au bord de mes yeux tandis que je l’observe se relever. Son sourire ne me donne plus envie de me moquer d’elle. Elle a cette petite étincelle au fond des yeux qui m’avertit qu’elle prépare quelque chose. Un frisson remonte ma colonne vertébrale. Ça ne va pas être bon. Je courre. Pas assez vite puisque ses bras m’encerclent et m’attirent vers elle. Je me débats, essayant de me soustraire à cette humidité. 

Elle rit de mes efforts. Bien plus forte que moi, elle n’a aucune peine à me maintenir. Son visage froid et mouillé s’aventure près du mien. Ses lèvres laissent le fantôme d’un baiser sur ma joue. La chaleur monte peu à peu dans mon corps et je rougis. Quinn le remarque et me relâche. Elle me prend par la main et me tourne vers elle. Sa main libre effleure ma joue.

— Je donnerai le monde pour toi, tu sais ça ?  
Sa voix profonde est attachée à un ton sérieux. Pour toute réponse, j’entoure son cou de mes bras et la tire dans un vrai baiser cette fois. Mes lèvres parlent pour moi d’une manière que les mots ne peuvent qu’approcher. Ses yeux sont fermés lorsque je m’écarte et c’est encore elle qui met les mots sur notre envie commune :

— Allez, rentrons à la maison.


	4. Brittany Pierce

—Britt, que fait-on ?   
Je souris mystérieusement. Elle cligne des yeux et continue à me suivre. Je me sens investie d’une mission ce matin, de celles qu’elle ne comprend pas. Mais elle est là quand même. San, Santana, la cheerleader que tout le monde craint. Ils ne connaissent pas son côté doux, ce côté qui m’hypnotise à chaque fois. 

Nous sommes trempées mais c’était important. Important de ramener à leur maison, les petites gouttelettes qui se sont trompées de route. Elle m’observe et j’aime son regard sur moi. C’est un petit feu qui me réchauffe dans la fraicheur de ce matin. Je tape un sms sur mon téléphone avant de tourner complètement mon attention sur elle. Mes bras encerclent son cou et son corps se presse contre le mien. Ses mains se placent instinctivement sur mes hanches, frottant du bout des doigts à travers mes couches d’habits. 

— On va retourner les petites gouttes vers leur maison. Cela accélèrera leur voyage, expliqué-je avant de l’embrasser.   
Ses yeux se ferment, se perdent dans ses sensations et je me recule désespérée de les voir à nouveau. Son sourire s’agrandit et nous nous dégageons. Main dans la main, nous marchons, tendant loin nos parapluies pour récolter le plus d’eau possible. 

Elle ne dit rien, ne parle pas. Rachel et Quinn finissent par nous rejoindre et l’air s’emplit de rire et de conversations chuchotées. L’air froid du matin s’éclaircit peu à peu et la pluie s’arrête. Nous vidons une dernière fois nos parapluies et je me précipite au creux de ses bras accueillants. Elle me laisse faire. Ses yeux me montrent son amour et les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir :

— Nous ne sommes pas imperméables, mon amour.   
Elle rit, prenant conscience de notre état. Je ris aussi et recule. Elle veut me rapprocher d’elle mais je secoue la tête. J’ai une dernière chose à faire ce matin. Du bout du pied, je trace des routes dans la terre molle, reliant les flaques, réunissant des amies perdues. Santana me laisse faire, m’observant du coin de l’œil tandis qu’elle replie les parapluies, rassemble nos affaires. Elle ne peut attendre de rentrer à la maison, je le vois dans sa manière de bouger, de s’agiter. 

Alors je cède, je cède à la tentation qu’elle représente. Nos mains se lient, nos doigts se croisent. Je me presse contre son côté, cherchant cette chaleur qui n’émane que d’elle. Elle me sourit et m’enveloppe dans un câlin proche d’elle tandis que nous marchons. Ses yeux noirs de désir soutiennent mon regard et me promettent une après-midi chaleureuse à côté d’un bon feu. 

Quelques heures plus tard, le ciel verse à nouveau quelques larmes mais j’ai mieux à faire. Mes amies peuvent attendre, toutes retrouveront leur route vers la mer. Je ne peux pas toujours les aider ; pas quand Santana se tord en-dessous de moi, me suppliant d’arrêter cette torture délicieuse. Je ne l’écoute pas, je me concentre sur les réponses de son corps, celles que je connais sur le bout de mes doigts et je laisse opérer la magie, notre magie.


End file.
